


A Winter's Warmth

by Emina_Daisuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emina_Daisuki/pseuds/Emina_Daisuki
Summary: Vien is a successful idol and the first ever girlfriend of MSBY Jackal's Sakusa Kiyoomi.In achieving their different careers, they needed to take risks.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first snow of winter that day. Clad with a thick, blue coat and a warm brown scarf, you were waiting outside your boyfriend's apartment.

After an hour of waiting, you saw Kiyoomi Sakusa walk out from the elevator. He was wearing his mask as usual. However, upon seeing you waving at him, you could tell that he was making a nasty face just by seeing his eyes narrowed at you.

"You should have called me than wait here all by yourself," he said. He unlocked the door and the two of you went inside.

"I don't want to disturb your practice. Your next match against Schweiden is upcoming so I should at least do that much," you replied.

When you finally got in the living room, you flopped on the long couch and mumbled, "I feel warmer."

"Don't scatter your germs around," Sakusa told you before heading to the kitchen.

You raised your head and glared at him. "I am not some germ, Kiyoomi! I am your girlfriend!"

You knew how thorough he was when it comes to cleanliness but you just couldn't get used to how rude he is sometimes. Still, you like that part of him. Since you had some free time, you followed him in the kitchen and he was immediately preparing dinner.

"Let me help you," you offered. Folding your long sleeves, you were about to turn on the faucet so you could wash your hands but Sakusa stopped you.

"I won't be able to eat if some germs would get into the food," he commented.

You retorted, "Like I said, I am your girlfriend! Not some kind of virus you should shoo away!"

You propped yourself instead at the dinner table and watched him do the cooking. It would be romantic if the two of you have fun cooking together but that image was nothing but a fleeting dream because Sakusa seemed to be cut out from the normal romantic guys.

You sighed, "Honestly, it's still a miracle how we ended up dating despite you treating me like a cockroach spreading germs everywhere."

"Don't ask me how 'cuz I do not know either," he replied. His eyes didn't look at you but you kinda think that he felt a bit shy just remembering how your dating life started.

"By the way, how are you doing at work?" he asked.

You immediately raised your arms parallel on the ground and shook your hands.

"Let us not talk about it at this moment! Let's eat dinner first!" you replied. With your reluctance in avoiding to answer his question, he raised his eyebrow as if he already knew why you came to visit him.

When he was done cooking, you two ate dinner and had a casual conversation without mentioning your work. After such, you distracted yourself by looking at the monthly volleyball magazine while Sakusa took a shower. When you heard the door from the bathroom open, you grinned.

"Kiyoomi!" you called out and when you heard him reply, you jested, "Lemme see my boyfriend's just-took-a-shower look!"

You returned your attention to the magazine and giggled.

"You were saying?"

You shifted your gaze at the doorway that separates the living room from the bathroom. But upon seeing him half-naked and his hair still wet, you immediately covered your sight with the magazine. It was just for a few moments but you had a full view of his lean chest and it made you blush like hell.

"Get dressed or you'll catch a cold!" you yelled at him.

"Tch, you asked for it then you shy away? A weird germ you are." He turned his back and headed to the bedroom. You gnashed your teeth while glaring at his direction.

You were just joking and you never expected him to really show up right after he took his bath. When he was done changing, he sat on the floor and you grabbed the hair dryer to dry his hair.

"So, what's going on with your work?" he asked.

You gulped. He really knows how to corner you and there was no way you'd run away again from that same question. Besides, you came to see him to discuss that matter.

"You see, my company decided to give me this chance for a world tour," you replied. It was a piece of good news but was also half of a bad news for you. You tightened your grip on the hair dryer and continued, "It was a sudden decision but the preparation is proceeding according to plan."

You still wanted to tell him the details but there seemed to be a lump in your throat, making it hard to speak another word. You bit your lower lip to suppress the urging sobs that wanted to escape.

"That's good to hear. It is what you wanted, right? But why do you sound depressed?"

You turned off the hair dryer and placed it on top of the nearby table. You clenched your fists and replied, "It's... It's not that easy! If I go on with that event, then we won't be seeing each other! It isn't just about a world tour but they wanted me to promote my songs abroad for three years! That means I won't be seeing you—"

Sakusa sat on the table and faced you, "That means you'll achieve your dreams as a singer, Vien."

His eyes were as serious as they usually are. The tone of his voice hid no objection of what you said. He was looking straight at you, only you. It made your tears well up and the sobs that you were suppressing finally came out.

"But... But we won't be seeing each other. What if some better girl appeared before you? What if that girl would be someone who could stay by your side? If that happens, what will become of me, Kiyoomi? Those thoughts scare me."

You looked down. A world tour is one of the greatest achievement of an artist like you. It had always been your dream but would you risk being separated from Sakusa?

"Oi." Sakusa lifted your head by poking on your forehead. Your gaze met his and he was glaring at you. "You make it sound like you have no trust in me."

You shook your head. It wasn't like that, it wasn't like that at all. It was just hard for you to leave him alone.

"That's not it! For you to know, I have lost count of how many girls have been cheering for you!"

With an eyebrow raised, he commented, "You're mistaken, they're probably the fans of Atsumu. You know how popular he is among the girls."

"I'm not mistaken! They clearly wrote your name on the fans they made!"

Sakusa heaved a sigh. He may not be able to keep up with your rants but he knew how to end it. He spread out his arms and you got the message that he was giving you permission to hug him. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his broad chest.

"Seriously, you're such a simpleton," he mumbled.

You sat on his lap and shot him one of your glares.

"Don't call me that! In this situation where the girlfriend is feeling down, you should be saying sweet things!" you lectured but he simply looked at you with the eyes that says 'No way in hell I'll do such a thing.'

Well, you expected that much so it didn't surprise you.

"But is that really okay with you? I'll be leaving the country for a long time and then, I ain't sure if I can contact you as often as I can. Plus, you also have volleyball to focus on. Will we really be okay?"

This time, you shut your eyes as if wishing that time should stop so you could be with him longer. But then, you felt your heart skip a beat when Sakusa held your hand.

"Simply trust in me," he said, "that is already good enough."

With his other hand supporting your back, he pulled you closer. Still unaccustomed to his sudden romantic gestures, you shut your eyes and told your racing heart to calm down a bit. However, that was an impossible thing at that moment, especially when his lips touched yours.

"Your face is beet red," he snickered. You were about to retort but he put his arms around you.

"You shouldn't say that out loud," you pouted.

When the day of your departure came, Sakusa accompanied you to see you off at the airport.

"That's right, you should always wear a mask to cover your face. Fan girls should always stay as fan girls, no dating them, Kiyoomi. And also, I will be watching your matches when I have the time so do your best," you told him.

You knew he would take good care of his health, you didn't need to worry about that matter. You wrapped your scarf around his neck and hugged him for one last time. He wasn't saying anything but his stare told you to take care of yourself instead of nagging at him.

"No holding hands with other girls, okay?" you reminded him just in case he might forget. When your manager called out, you hugged him tighter.

Then, you grabbed your luggage and followed the lead of your manager. You looked back at Sakusa who was looking at you. You waved goodbye and repeated, "Fan girls should stay as fan girls! No dating!"

You were tearing up when you turned around. Each step felt heavier but you were also so close to achieving your dream world tour. You just have to trust Sakusa and before you know it, you'll reconcile with him.

When you were about to run after your manager who already walked ahead, you felt someone tugged you from behind. It was Sakusa.

You were about to ask him if something was up but he removed his mask and kissed you.

"I'll be waiting." He leaned his forehead against yours which assured you that everything will be alright.

You nodded and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll come back home before you know it."

With that, the two of you parted ways.


	2. Night View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of separation, Vien comes back to Japan.

After your departure from Japan, it became harder to be in touch with Sakusa. Your only way to see him was to watch their matches online. However, even that became less frequent as your schedule was always tight.

Exchanging emails became a miracle to you, especially that the time in Japan and abroad differs. Remembering the words of Sakusa, it motivated you to do better in your career. And if you go back home, you'd definitely be more than proud of your achievement. 

Weeks became months and months became years. Though you had not been able to be in contact with Sakusa, you still trusted him that he'd still be there waiting for your return. 

After three long years, your awaited day of return arrived. 

"I'll arrive at Japan this Monday but I'm afraid I cannot go see you straightaway." You were already at the airport and managed to call Sakusa.

"I'll meet you at the airport," he replied but you flat out disagreed.

"You have a match that day. Don't think that I do not know that! Plus, I still have to appear on an important event so you don't have to come and fetch me."

There was a long pause that made you think that Sakusa hung up on you.

"Fine," he finally said. 

"Sakusa-san, let's start warming up." You heard someone said at the background which signalled the end of your call. 

"You should go now, good night." 

The two of you bid goodbye before ending the call. You smiled as you stared at the screen of your phone. You decided to surprise him so you had your manager drop you off from the gymnasium where the game of the MSBY was held.

Upon arrival, you bumped into the cheerleaders of the MSBY team. You saw a lot of pretty girls and you couldn't help but think that maybe Sakusa had taken a liking on one of them.

"Miss Vien! Did you come to cheer for the Jackals?" one of the cheerleaders asked. You were a bit shocked that the only thing you did was nod your head.

Before you know it, they dragged you into a dressing room and made you wear a costume. You were wearing a headband that had the ears of a jackal. Then, they made you wear a skirt that dropped above your knees and from behind, there was a furry tail of a jackal.

"Are you making me the mascot?" you asked.

You find the costume cute so you didn't back away from the whims of the cheerleaders. 

"Yes, a female version!" they squealed. Lastly, you wore a pair of an inch high-heeled boots. 

You followed the lead of the cheerleaders and managed to get a seat on the front. The first lineup of players were now being introduced and you clenched your fists to stop yourself from tearing up. From up close, you finally got to see Sakusa after three years of being apart. 

"Is everything alright?" one of the cheerleaders asked when they noticed your silence. You nodded in response yet they didn't really believe you since your eyes were watery.

The game commenced and when it started to heat up, the more restless you become. You were cheering for the whole MSBY team but you badly want to also cheer for Sakusa. You faced the cheerleaders.

"C-Can I cheer for my boyfriend?" you asked.

The cheerleaders who heard you went quiet and stared at you. Though they didn't say anything, you could tell that they were wondering who might your boyfriend be.

"Sure!" one of them replied. You flashed them a smile before grabbing your bag and pulled out the handmade fan you made. 

When Sakusa scored with a service ace, you were about to cheer for him but you got overwhelmed by a group of girls seated across you. Instead of directing your glare at them, you turned to the court and glared at Sakusa.

"If only it's possible, I would make you wear a mask during games," you gnashed. Your restlessness almost reached its peak and you were more than ready to shout on top of your lungs.

However, up until the match was over, you didn't get the chance to cheer because you were overwhelmed by his fan girls. Before Sakusa's team could leave the gymnasium, you managed to borrow a microphone from the announcers. This time, this time for sure, you'll surprise him. And it would be something he'll never forget.

Holding the microphone with your right hand, you started to sing.

"And I told you from the start  
You just say the word and I'll go  
No, it doesn't matter how far  
'Cause your love is all that I know  
Baby just stay where you are   
And you know I won't be too long  
Hold on  
Hold on"

As you sing, the audience that were supposed to depart stopped in their tracks. They all turned their attention at the corner of the court where you were standing. You could feel their stares but your eyes were only looking at that one person, Sakusa. He was at the other end of the court and when his gaze met yours, he didn't show much reaction. He simply stood there.

You continued singing but this time, you walked towards him. 

"Remember when I told you  
No matter where I go  
I'll never leave your side  
You will never be alone  
Even when we go through changes  
Even when we're old  
Remember that I told you  
I'll find my way back home."

You halted upon reaching the middle of the court. Your eyes didn't leave Sakusa. You were done singing and was hoping that he'd walk towards where you were but he didn't. 

You raised your eyebrow at him as if telling him to come and hug you. But in return, he gave the 'you already started walking so be the one to come near me' look. 

With your stubbornness, you didn't follow what he wanted. You stood at the middle and with the microphone on, you made an announcement.

"MSBY #15, outside hitter, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Please, come and claim your lost girlfriend."

The spectators made some noise after hearing the words you dropped. Sakusa, on the other hand, received some hits from his fellow teammates before he came walking in your direction. When he finally stood in front of you, you flashed him your sweetest smile.

Spreading your arms wide, you stated, "I'm home!"

A small smile slowly creeped at the edges of his lips before responding, "Yeah, welcome back."

As you took your exit together with the rest of the MSBY team, you couldn't help but blush when they started teasing you.

"Why'd you hide the fact that yer dating an idol?!" Atsumu landed a slap on Sakusa's back for the third time.

Thus, he earned a nasty glare from him. 

"I'd also like to have someone sing for me in front of the crowd," Hinata commented. He turned to Sakusa and punched him on the shoulder. "You're a lucky bastard, Sakusa."

"You two dirty scum, don't transfer your filth on me." Sakusa's voice was low and from the reactions of the two, you can tell that they're afraid of him.

"And you." He turned on your direction and narrowed his sight on you. "Wait for me for a while."

You saluted and replied, "Aye, sir!"

After 10 minutes, you met up with Sakusa outside the gymnasium after changing back to your previous clothes. Since it was the first night you'll spend walking with him under the city lights of Tokyo, you handed out your hand. He looked at you with a creased forehead. With just that simple gesture from him, you already know that he was thinking of you as another despiseful germ that'll crawl into his very skin.

"Kiyoomi, let me say this for the nth time—"

"You're my girlfriend, I know," he continued what you were about to say. He started to walk ahead after interlocking his hand on yours. You pursed your lips together to hide a smile that wanted to draw up on your face.

As you walked, you asked, "So, how does it feel that your girlfriend sang a song for you in front of a large crowd? Tell me, you're happy right?! Right?!"

Sakusa was quiet. He simply led the way and it made you feel that something was wrong. When you reached the nearby park, you suddenly felt your heart skip a beat. You yanked away your hand from Sakusa's grip and clenched your hands into fist.

"No," you mumbled.

Sakusa was puzzled at your change of behavior. "What?"

"Despite making an effort to surprise you, you showed no reaction at all. And now, you brought me here in this park. This only means that you wanna break up with me, right?" You looked up to him with your teary eyes. It reflected pain and desperation at the same time.

"No! I don't wanna break up with you! I want to be with you! I want to hold your hands! I want to feel your warm hugs! Not just now but tomorrow as well, even the day after that and the days after! That's why I don't want to break up!"

You weren't yet finished but with your unexpected attack, Sakusa pulled your hand and wrapped his arms around you. This time, it was your turn to shut up, your tongue backed out and no words dared to come out.

"Step on your brake for now. Don't go and suddenly barrage me with those kinds of words after you surprised me by singing earlier," Sakusa mumbles. "My heart can't keep up."

His last words hit you like a stray bullet. You looked into his eyes and asked, "So you're not breaking up with me?"

He let go of you and simply flicked your forehead. He turned his attention to your right and when you looked at what he was looking, the fountain came to life.

With a smile, you said, "You didn't bring any of your fans or cheerleaders here, right?"

It was a joke to make Sakusa show you one of his annoyed look which was a success. He looked at you with a glare and a creased forehead. But in return, you held his hand once more as you enjoy the night view of Tokyo with your head leaning on his shoulder.


	3. I'll Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the last tournament of Sakusa Kiyoomi as a member of the MSBY Jackals. And before it would end, Vien prepared a surprise.

"Is it okay for you to be here?" Sakusa asked you.

It was a weekday morning and you were together with Sakusa heading towards the gymnasium where they usually practice.

"Aye, sir! Since the world tour is a success, I am given a month of break," you replied. 

You were holding a bag and Sakusa offered the help that he'll be the one to hold it for you. However, you rejected it and said that it was not that heavy. 

"Furthermore, why are you wearing that shirt?" Sakusa looked at you with a wrinkled forehead. 

You turned to him and gave him a wink. The shirt he was referring to was the shirt that looked exactly his jersey. Plus, you also wore a mask just like his.

"Because I am your number one fan!" you replied that only made him heave a sigh. Still, with him not telling you to get changed meant that he liked it. That was just him being shy, at least that's what you think.

When you arrived at their practice gym, the Schweiden team was also there for the practice match.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sakusa, we hafta win this match or else someone in Schweiden will steal your girlfriend," Bokuto said, giving Sakusa a pat on the shoulder.

Atsumu, who heard what Bokuto said, laughed. "That would be a great sight! But I'm confident that it'll be me whom she'll fall for if Sakusa becomes lame."

A lot of thoughts swirled in your mind, like how patient Sakusa was to be able to endure the hyper mode of his teammates. Since you knew they were joking, you simply flashed them a smile.

"Man, it's really cute to have a girlfriend cheering for you, right, Sakusa?" Hinata stated. But instead of responding to him, Sakusa faced Bokuto and Atsumu.

"If you want her, you have to be Sakusa Kiyoomi first," he said. He turned away to start his warm up and then added, "And that's never gonna happen, you idiots without girlfriends."

With a building-up blush crawling on your cheeks, you pursed your lips together to keep yourself from bursting into laughter. Well, you never thought that Sakusa would really say those words. 

And while their practice was ongoing, you grabbed your phone and started to dial the number of a few people you know. With your one month break, you decided to utilize it for a big surprise. 

"What's that for?" Sakusa asked when they took a small break.

You flinched and immediately hid your list of contacts. He was right behind you and you hoped and wished that he saw nothing.

"It's for work," you mumbled. But since Sakusa knew how you looked like when you're lying, he stared at you with suspicious eyes.

"You haven't gotten into trouble, have you?" he asked.

You shook your head and to divert his attention away from that subject, you grabbed the bag you brought. You pulled out the bottle of water mixed with honey and lemon and handed it to him.

For two weeks, you gathered people and asked for their help in preparation of the big surprise. You wanted it to be perfect. And when the big day came, you were the most nervous person.

That day was the last day of Sakusa playing as a part of the MSBY team. He managed to find a foreign team he could play in so before that happens, you wanted that day to me more than just memorable.

The huge gymnasium was packed with people and as the game nears to an end, the atmosphere was heated up. And as for you, you focused on your breathing so you could calm your nerves. You shook your hands to shake away the tingling nervousness that made your fingers cold. 

"Miss Vien, the match already ended. Please, prepare for your entrance. And good luck!" Your manager, who had been helping you since day one, gave you a tight hug. You thanked her before she left you so she could guide the others.

After three minutes, you stepped out into the entrance leading to the bleachers. Wearing a pure white dress that fell down on your knees, and a veil, you gripped the microphone as you lifted it near your lips.

The piano started to play and it silenced the whole gymnasium. The audience was wondering what was going on. Still, with the cue, you started to sing.

"105 is the number that comes to my head   
When I think of all the years   
I wanna be with you   
Wake up every morning with you in my bed   
That's precisely what I plan to do."

Singing the first part of the song, you stood above the stairs with all eyes on you just like the day you sang when you came from abroad. Your heart was beating like crazy but you managed to handle your nervousness.

"How many guys in the world can make me feel like this?   
Baby I don't ever plan to find out   
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life."

You walked down the stairs with your eyes set on the person you had loved for years. He was standing at the court together with his team. Looking into his eyes, you could see how awestruck he was. And his teammates started hitting him, making him frown at them.

"And you know one of these days  
when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you   
all the finer things in life   
We'll forever be in love   
so there ain't no need to rush   
But one day, I won't be able   
to ask you loud enough  
  
I'll say will you marry me   
I swear that I will mean it   
I'll say will you marry me."

As you walked towards Sakusa, the pictures you took from the first day you started dating him up until the recent pictures, were being flashed on the huge screens. They were your precious memories with him and you were not ashamed to show the world how thankful you were to have met him.

When you got to walk across the court and finally got to stand in front of him, you reached out to him and held his hand as you sing. His gaze was fixed on you with a surprised look in them.

"And if I lost everything   
In my heart it means nothing   
'Cause I have you, boy I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better   
The day when I say..."

Feeling the warmth from his hand, you let go for a little while. You brought out a small box that contained the ring you wanted him to accept.  
  
"I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it   
I'll say will you marry me?"

You were about to kneel on one knee but Sakusa pulled your hand, stopping you from doing so. You felt a lump in your throat when he did that. Was he going to reject you? That thought swirled inside your mind.

But then, he reached into the pocket of his jersey and brought out a red box. When he opened it, there were no words that came out from your mouth. You thought you were the only one to surprise him but he did the same to you.

"Vien, will you accept this?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." That was the only thing you replied before your sobs took over you. He got the ring and put it on your finger and in return, you put the other ring on his.

Out of all the things that happened, that event was one of the happiest moments in your life.


	4. A Dress Never Worn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vien and Sakusa were supposed to visit a wedding gown boutique, however, an unprecedented event occurred.

"Kiyoomi! Look, look! Your name is even engraved on it!" 

It was early in the morning and you barged in the apartment of Sakusa, who was still asleep as of the moment. You flopped onto his bed and took the blanket he was using to cover himself. You showed him your hand, wanting to show off the silver ring he gave you.

"Kiyoomi, I'll spread some germs if you won't wake up," you threatened. 

However, he turned his back on you as he wrapped his blanket around him. "Do as you wish. I'll clean it up later."

You rolled your eyes to the side and simply lied down beside him. Raising your hand towards the ceiling, you stared at your ring once again and smiled.

"I'm Kiyoomi's fiancee now," you blurted out. "I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa's fiancee!"

Sakusa couldn't bear you shouting at the top of your lungs so he sat up and wrapped you with the blanket. You stood still while being under the blanket and said, "Kiyoomi, should we go and look for my gown together?"

There was a long pause. You took the the blanket that covered your sight from seeing Sakusa. He was staring down on you so you sat up as well and knelt in front of him.

"I'll wait for you in the living room."

You lurched forward and stole a quick kiss from him before running out of the room. Since it was still early, you used his kitchen to cook for a light breakfast while he got ready. You were almost done fixing the table and all that was left was to call out Sakusa.

Before you could even do that, he appeared before you all dressed up but his towel was still on his head. With just a few strides forward, you grabbed the towel and dried his hair as he bent a little bit forward towards you to adjust with your height.

You suddenly came to a stop when your gaze locked onto his. There was  
this uneasy feeling that swirled inside you, though you couldn't exactly tell why. 

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" Those were the words that came out from your mouth that confused Sakusa. You flashed him a doubtful smile and ran your thumb over the two aligned moles just above his right eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just feel a bit off in all of a sudden." With the towel on your hand, you were about to leave to hang it dry, however, Sakusa hugged you from behind.

"I wouldn't leave," he mumbled. Though he was sincere, that uneasy feeling wasn't brushed away. He nuzzled on your neck, making you hug him tight. "Is something the matter?"

You shook your head in response. Even when you finished your breakfast up until you left Sakusa's apartment, you couldn't feel at ease. In front of the building, the two of you were waiting for a cab since the boutique shop you wanted to visit was a bit far. 

You stared at your intertwined hands and then looked up to Sakusa. He was wearing his mask as usual and when he met your gaze, he creased his forehead.

"I think we should not leave today. Let's go back," you stated. 

You tightened your grip on his hand but with his other hand, Sakusa flicked your forehead.

"What are you so worried about? Besides, I want to see you wearing your wedding gown," he said. Though half of his face was covered, you could tell that he was smiling. You pursed your lips to suppress a smile.

A cab stopped in front of you and Sakusa opened the door. As the two of you sat at the passenger's seat, you clutched your chest to keep your unexplainable worries aside.

"Kiyoomi, when are you free? I, uh, talked with a wedding organizer and she wanted to ask a few questions. I want you to be there as well," you stated. You were hoping that if you talk about this matter, your spirit would be lifted.

"Probably next week."

The cab started to move and you just bit your lower lip. Not because of Sakusa's response but because of your damn baseless anxiousness. He was about to speak further but you cut him off.

"I love you, Kiyoomi," you said. That was a shock for him because out of nowhere, you suddenly attacked him with those three words when he had his guard down.

"W-Why say that in all of a sudden?" He held the bridge of his nose which gave you a hint that he felt a bit shy. 

"I just want you to know," you replied.

Just then, you felt the speed of the cab suddenly increased even though you weren't in the highway yet. Sakusa had noticed it as well that he grabbed your hand and said, "Don't panic."

He said that but you couldn't keep your shaky hand still. He was talking with the driver but you couldn't hear their voices. The driver, too, had this troubled expression plastered all over his face. Even his sweat that dripped down his jawline, you could see it that something was wrong. 

You looked at Sakusa's direction, but it wasn't him whom your eyes were focused to. Within the span of seconds that you couldn't hear a thing, you realized why your anxiousness and worry were getting into you even before you left the apartment. Your heart that was racing skipped a beat when you heard a deafening beeping of a truck approaching. 

Before you could do anything, Sakusa wrapped you around with his arms. His hold was firm. He held your head close to his chest as if covering you from anything that dared to hurt you. The fast paced turn of events stunned you, making your mind blank and your body unresponsive to whatever was actually happening.

The piercing sound of metals screeching against the solid ground almost deafened you. Crashing of metals against each other added to the sounds that made your head ache and pound. 

Everything happened within less than a minute before it suddenly turned all quiet. Before you could open your eyes, you felt a warm liquid around your chest. You flung your eyes open and right before you was a devastating sight.

Half of the cab was crushed by a truck. Shattered glasses was all over the place and the smoke hindered you from seeing the whole place. However, that wasn't the thing that made you speechless. It was the warm liquid staining your clothes. It was the metallic smell of blood. And most of all, the unmoving body of Sakusa whose firm hold around you became loose.

Your first hiccup gave way for your sealed voice to come out. It triggered your eyes to well up in tears as you lifted your hands around the man who wasn't moving.

"Kiyoomi," you called out. You shook his shoulder as you let him lean on the small space beside you. His eyes were half opened and yet, he was staring at you.

The blood that stained your clothes wasn't yours. It was his. You removed his mask to let him breath more freely. Your sobs took over you as you firmly pressed on Sakusa's wounded chest. 

"Don't... Don't leave me, please, Kiyoomi," you begged. "Don't close your eyes, just look at me."

"I know." His soft whisper told you that he was in extreme pain. You couldn't do anything to ease it, you simply shouted for help at the top of your lungs. You were wishing so hard that help would come over as quick as before.

"Kiyoomi, please, don't close your eyes. I'm here, I'm just here, I won't leave you so please, hold on for a little bit."

Your tears continued to damp your cheeks yet you didn't dare remove your hand from Sakusa's wound. In that way, he wouldn't lose too much blood. 

"Don't cry," he muttered and all you could do was nod in response. You did not want to shed tears but how can you do so when the man you treasured and loved so much was in an unbearable pain right before you?

"Kiyoomi!" With one hand, you slightly shook his shoulder. 

"You said you wanted to see me in my wedding gown but why?"

That day was the first snow of winter. Clad with a thick, white coat and a warm, blue scarf, you desperately shouted for help. 

That same day, you felt the fading warmth of the man who kept your cold winter tepid. 


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up one morning...

Vien's POV

Waking up early in the morning, your undoubtedly attractive scent lingered on the pillows and blanket. I nuzzled at the softness of my surroundings as I opened my eyes for a bit.

A smile crept on the edges of my lips as my sight settled on the silver ring you gave.

By 7am, you always prepare breakfast so I got up with just your long, white polo wrapped around me. Humming the song I sang when I proposed to you, I fixed the bed since I know too well that you'll make a nasty face if I leave it in a mess.

"How many guys in the world can make me feel like this?   
Baby I don't ever plan to find out   
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life."

Singing that part of the song reminded me of the day of my proposal. I was singing back then, dressed in a pure white dress and even wore a veil. In that huge gymnasium filled with the audience, all I had set my eyes were on you, only you. Your final match just finished and before the day could end, I surprised you. It was a turning point of event for the both of us.

"And you know one of these days  
when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you   
all the finer things in life   
We'll forever be in love   
so there ain't no need to rush   
But one day, I won't be able   
to ask you loud enough  
  
I'll say will you marry me   
I swear that I will mean it   
I'll say will you marry me."

Those lines were nostalgic. What happened back then was vivid. I was standing in front of you singing and holding your hand, and telling the world that it was only you who captured my heart. Or rather, luck was on my side that I got to capture the nation's charismatic volleyball player. And not to mention, you weren't the type of guy who would entertain any girl. I was indeed lucky to be chosen by you.

I even wanted to kneel and give you the ring—my heart as well—that was only meant for you. 

My smile didn't leave my lips as I walk out from our room. Back then, you stopped me from bending on one knee and showed the ring you had kept inside your pocket. That time, I thought that you were probably going to propose to me but I was just one step ahead of you.

"Sakusa, what's for breakfast?"

When I stepped into the kitchen, my sweet smile turned bitter as the emptiness of the room dawned in me. My tears started to damp my cheeks.

"Ah, yes, that also happened."

I pursed my lips and wiped off the tears with the back of my hand.

I had almost forgotten that you were gone even before we get to say our vows in the altar.


End file.
